Life after marriage is mainly based on horoscopes
by Rasielis
Summary: Sequel to Remembering to Forget: Midorima Shintaro always follows Oha-Asa religiously and that means having to follow it in making marriage and childbirth decisions. This only irritates his girlfriend since she had to propose to him several times until Oha-Asa finally approves of marriage. MidorimaOC
1. Oha-Asa, Marriage and Scorpio

It had been a part of Azami's morning mantra. Even if she had desperately tried to ignore the television early this morning, something still draw her to it.

Specifically to one particular and horror television show: _Oha-Asa_

She promised herself that she will never check it again, but it didn't happen. She yawned, settling herself between the soft fluffy pillows that decorated her couch.

_Well, whatever…_

Oha-Asa airs at an extremely early time rate and miraculously she will get up from her bed at the same time. She never knew why but it seems like her body was responding to the calls of the horror show.

Well, it wasn't really something to be horrified about. She just didn't like the high pitched voice of the host which nearly deafened her everytime she listened to it. Sometimes she would wonder why her boyfriend even survived following it ever since he was a child.

She breathed out, as the host started to tell today's horoscopes starting from Aries. She started grabbing at the pillows, hugging them to her chest and was about to fall asleep when—

"_Cancers! Today is your best of lucks, you will be lucky in work and romance aspects! This is also your best day to get __**married**__!"_

Her eyes immediately jolted open as soon as she heard the words. _This is also your best day to get __**married!**_

She laughed at the thought. This is the very reason why her body would unconsciously wake up in time for Oha-Asa to be on show. She was waiting for the host to announce such a wonderful announcement.

"This is also your best day to get married," she said, not getting the hang of it. The words don't seem to sink in that fast in her awakened mind.

Her thoughts were only disturbed by the sudden ring of her cellphone. She stood up, rummaging her bag for the thing that would soon decide her fate.

Her phone rings again, louder than what she was accustomed of hearing. Her heartbeats were erratic and for some reason she feel uncharacteristically excited. She threw all the contents of her bag until her phone tumbled down, still calling out to her.

She picked it up and hurriedly answers the call without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" she blurted the words out breathlessly as she tried to calm her heart.

_"Azami, I'm surprised that you're awake this early," _replied the caller from the other line. It only made her heartbeat faster as she heard his usual stern yet calm voice.

"There's nothing wrong with that, right?" she said, controlling a scream from exiting her throat. _This day could just get any better…_

Her head was already swarming with the thoughts of a chapel well decorated with fresh bouquets. With a red carpet sprawled across the floor, scattered rose petals adorning it. She should have prepared the wedding before so—

_"You're not watching Oha-Asa right now, aren't you?" _his voice brought her back to reality; it had a tone of amusement and bewilderment on it. She rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on, Shintaro. Get to the point already"

She heard a scoff and a sigh, her heart beats beat in a slow motion. As if she was in a suspense movie waiting for a killer to suddenly jump on her. Her grip on her phone tightened while she waited for him to say something.

_"Will—"_

She paused. Everything froze as she turned to the television which is about to announce her horoscope for today.

_"Scorpios… I'm afraid that you're luck isn't this great today. For reassurance you should keep a plush cat with you at times. You don't want to die of unexpected events now, don't cha?"_

She swallowed hard, _You don't want to die of unexpected events now, don't cha?_

"What?" she mumbled unintentionally, wondering why her horoscope doesn't match up with his.

_"Azami?"_

"Um… yeah?" she shook her head, prying the negative thoughts away.

_"I can't say it over the phone so would you mind opening the door for me?"_

"Huh? Y-You're outside?" _This early?__  
_

She heard a knock and she nearly leaped to the door. But she controlled herself, and calmly yet impatiently stepped forward. The door opened revealing Midorima who probably just brush his teeth and rushed to her apartment after hearing that this is his best day to get _married._

"Shintaro…"

He raised his still bandaged left hand to lift his glasses to his line of vision. It was a habit that stayed even though he's not playing basketball anymore. He studied Medicine when they both entered College and right now, he was a renowned Doctor. Their fate after having good careers didn't end in an engagement though, since he would often tell her to wait. She had been waiting the whole time, patiently and rigorously.

"I mean, Dr. Shintaro, why are you here?"

He slightly smiled, "Will you marry me, Azami Miyaji?"

She didn't reply quickly, she simply wrapped her arms around him. "Finally, I've been asking you for three years already!"

"Of course not, you asked me two years and three months already and almost every day," he snorted, wrapping an arm around hers. "So, I take a 'yes', I presume?"

"Do you think we can prepare a wedding for just a day?" she complained, teasingly.

"Of course, I already called everybody. Besides, it's not like you're the only one expecting this day to come," he replied, releasing her for awhile. "You better get dressed."

"Wait, I haven't agreed yet," she said, stepping back. "Hmm… how about—"

She received a peck on the lips, her cheeks quickly heating up. Midorima gave her a smug look, enjoying her reaction.

"We're getting married, Azami."

"_Seriously…" _she mumbled, her tone filled with excitement.

"Seriously," he confirmed pushing her back inside for their breakfast. The wedding will be minutes away from that.

* * *

**A/N: **_I really should be updating stories and not making a new one. Blame Enma-san for polluting my head(well, not really)_

_Since this is made in a whim, I might have second thoughts in continuing, hahha (that depends on the attention given here, though (:)_

_I dedicate this to the people who supported, "Remembering to Forget" this is sort off the sequel (:_

_Advance thanks to those who will fav and follow, and to those who will take time to review (:_

_Check this out if you need a background:_

_(source of inspiration:)_

_ s/8907575/5/A-Basketball-Fan-s-Fantasies and s/8907575/7/A-Basketball-Fan-s-Fantasies_

_The origin: s/8785580/1/Remembering-to-Forget_


	2. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

Due to some recent events, I might not be able to update for the start of the -Ber months. So, I'll leave my fics here to wait for an update.

I'm really sorry for not updating for a loooong time and now extending my update-waits again. It's just that I need to study more for the upcoming tests and college entrance exams and to focus more on my studies.

But I promise, during breaks (we'll have our sem break soon) and possible free times, I will type away and post an update. To those who are expecting and update, thank you. I'm really grateful that you took some of your time to read my fics.

-will be back~


End file.
